In a scenario of signal interference of base stations associated to different mobile radio cells, the data rate transmitted by a serving base station of the base stations may decrease. In case of transmission channels that involve short groups of information bits, by way of example the Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) in the context of Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) based Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile radio communication networks, effective selection methods for an appropriate signal processing are desired.